


afterglow.

by anoetic



Series: all that tenderness and blood. [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Rare Pairings, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: when they wake up that morning after still in love.





	afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> the words just keep coming.

Damn.

All of those soft, morning light pressed warm on the mouth kisses, once twice three times with that mumbled _“Morning, sleepy head”_ in that deep, sleepy rumble of Roman’s voice that turns Bill into honey, slipped delicately between them, the tips of his fingers curving sun down the slope of Bill's cheek, goosebumps going wherever Roman’s touch goes– Bill’s jaw, scruff of his beard, thumb stopping there at his bottom lip, glitters of sunlight smeared against it as another kiss meets his mouth. The sheets crowding about the both of them, need catching fire between them, legs and knees and tongue and teeth and love all swept up into this moment, both of them already begging for it, dragging themselves into one another, out of breath and body, the sun still newly awake.

“Easy, pretty boy,” Roman whispers against Bill’s mouth before a smile curves itself on his lips. Bill says nothing, groaning in impatient reply, inked fingers already scouring through Roman’s hair, tangling around long, black strands. “We got all day, baby,” Roman reminds him, hands palming Bill’s ass, appreciating the soft flesh against his fingers, the gesture pushing Bill to grind his hips against Roman’s, his mouth on Roman’s throat, teeth scraping along hot skin threatening to bite. There’s no need to rush, Bill knows, but he wants what he wants when he wants it and Roman is right, he has all day to have as much of him as he wants.

They work out their need in their messy kingdom of sheets, feeling perfectly sated and fucked, Roman’s bedroom still bathed warm in that morning glow, spots of gold spun against flushed cheeks, the space between the two men an afterthought as Bill brings his mouth to Roman’s, his fingers traveling gently down the muscle of Roman’s shoulder, the skin there blushing beneath them. They savor each other there in this quiet space, kissing and kissing and touching some more, there and there and there. They have all day, Roman assures them both for a second time, palms cupping Bill’s face as his lips brush against his once again, tongue swiping at that lip ring and Bill grins, urging him even closer hooking a leg around Roman’s waist. They work it out again, all that wanting and ache, and are a little more patient this time loving each other which turned out to be a very good idea Bill would later thank Roman for. The sun is high in the sky by the time they decide to freshen up, hopping up out of bed and into the bathroom.

After all, they have all day for this, to love like this.


End file.
